


Don't Leave

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey doesn't quite know what to do when he finds Dex crying in his bed but cuddling seems like a good place to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> "Please Don't Leave"  
> Un-betad  
> Characters are from Ngozi's webcomic Check! Please

In the 3 years that Nursey's known Dex, he's only seen him cry 3 times. Even when sharing a room Dex only cried at night when he thought Nursey was sleeping. Dex simply didn't allow himself to cry in front of people. He had grown up being the eldest of 5 siblings, he wasn't allowed to be weak. He had to be an example to them to stay strong even in tough situations. It was always his job to watch his siblings and to try and earn extra money when the family was falling short. Nursey was afraid that all that responsibility at such a young age did something to mess Dex up, he was sure the walls Dex built up around himself were there to stay.  
  
That was until Nurse got a call from Bitty early in the morning begging him to come back to the Haus a few days earlier than he had planned. As soon as Bitty said that Dex needed him, Nursey was jumping into his car for the drive back to Massachusetts. He didn’t even ask Bitty why he just knew that he needed to be at the Haus as soon as humanly possible. Nursey's worrying made the 4-hour drive from New York City to Massachusetts feel like days.  
  
Even driving on the highway, a little above the speed limit, felt painstakingly slow. His whole mind was solely focused on Dex. It was about noon when Nursey got to the Haus. He didn't care that he had been driving all morning without any food or that he might have forgotten a couple things as he rushed to pack. The only thing on his mind was Dex. Nursey shoved the door of the Haus open and dropped both his bag and his hockey gear on the living room floor. There would be time for organization later. He ran straight up to his and Dex's room. Though he was desperate to see Dex, he wasn't prepared to find Dex sobbing on his bed wrapped in his favorite blanket.  
  
“Dex?” Nursey questioned quietly, too shocked to move from the doorway. Dex turned to look over at Nursey tears streaming down his cheeks. “Should I go?” Nursey didn’t actually want to leave Dex like this, but part of him felt like he was invading.  
  
“Please don't leave” Dex replied quietly from the bed, his voice hoarse and cracking from crying. Nursey hurried over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Dex. He had never seen Dex so vulnerable.   
  
“I won't,” Nursey said into Dex’s hair as Dex relaxed into him. Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey's waist and cried into his chest.  
  
“Everyone leaves,” Dex mumbled hiding his face in Nursey's shirt.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nursey asked softly. He kissed Dex lightly on the forehead. He ran his fingers through Dex’s hair letting him cry as much as he needed to.  
  
“I came out,” Dex said quietly once his crying had calmed down a bit. “I d-didn’t mean to b-but It was late on Christmas and I was a little buzzed and my uncle just wouldn’t stop saying the word fag.” He was talking much faster than usual and refused to make eye contact, but Nursey could tell he just needed to get it out. “I just came out. I said ‘well it’s too bad you’ve had a fag working on your boat all these years’ and everyone stopped. They stopped talking, eating, moving, it even felt like they stopped breathing. Then Uncle Jim just had to make it worse. Everyone else seemed to know what I meant, but he had to make it a bigger scene. He came over and said ‘I don’t know any fags’ and I was just so mad. So, I got right in his face and said ‘Then what do you call the last 20 years? What do you call me?’” Dex stopped and took a deep breath. Nursey rubbed his hand on Dex’s back urging him to continue.”Most of my family was there. They heard me call myself a fag for god’s sake. Who does that? I ran upstairs, packed my stuff, and left. I know it sucks to leave on Christmas night, but no one said anything, no one tried to stop me. I didn’t know what else to do. I drove down a little past Portland and stayed in a hotel because I was too much of a mess to keep driving. I have a couple missed calls from my mom but I just couldn't talk to her. What am I supposed to say? I’ve spent my whole life in the closet because I was so afraid of what they would say. What if they disown me? What if no one wants me and I’m left alone?” He broke into tears again burying his face into Nursey’s shoulder.  
  
Nursey wanted to punch Dex’s asshole uncle in the jaw. Dex was too good of a person to be treated like this.  
  
“Hey,” Nursey said softly nudging Dex’s face out of his shoulder. He tried to smile a bit, hoping it didn’t look too fake and put his hands softly on Dex’s cheeks. ”You will never be alone. You have a family here. We want you. I want you. I want you more than anything and I’m here. I’m not just going to leave you.” Nursey ran his hand across Dex’s check and into his hair.  
  
Dex closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for a while, Nursey lazily running his hand through Dex’s hair. Dex slowly calmed down just focusing on Nursey's touch.  
  
“I love you,” Dex said quietly putting his hand over Nursey’s and opening his eyes.  
  
“I know” Nursey replied with a slight smirk. “I love you, too.” They had confessed their feelings a couple months ago but hadn't acted on them except for a bit of cuddling and occasionally hooking up after kegsters. Dex cuddled up closer to Nursey’s chest. He found comfort in listening to his heartbeat.  
  
“You know now that my family knows, I can come out here. We can go on an actual date.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Nursey replied kissing Dex’s hands.  
  
“What’s the point of me being in the closet here if I’m out where it really scares me? Now I'm free to be me.”  
  
“I’ll be here to help in any way that I can.”  
  
“Go out with me,” Dex asked still holding Nursey’s hand. “That’s how you can help.”  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that”  
  
“So is that a yes?” Dex questioned smiling up at Nursey, though his eyes were still red from crying.  
  
“It’s definitely a yes,” Nursey replied, leaning forward to kiss Dex’s nose. Nursey loved the small intimate things between them. The hand holding and small kisses always felt more meaningful than sleeping together. Though sleeping with Dex was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He took both of Dex’s hands and kissed each individual finger as Dex watched him intently. “I hate to ruin the moment, but you should probably call your mom back. She might be worried.”  
  
“I know just, promise me you won’t leave.”  
  
“I’ll be right here, I promise.”


End file.
